


Third Wheel of Fluff

by nickimonkey



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Buck comes home and finds himself jealous...of a body pillow
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Third Wheel of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing a long one shot so I thought I would tide everyone over with a short one
> 
> Anonymous: Eddie has a giant body pillow that he uses to sleep. Buck replaces that with himself

Buck walked in the house after working a 24 hour shift only to be met with absolute darkness. This would make sense given it's almost midnight. Both of his boys were asleep by now.

He went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He decided on ice cream because why not. Buck could already hear Eddie’s voice saying something along the lines of, “You’re worse than a ten year old. Sometimes it feels like I have two children instead of one.”

The young man had grown accustomed to parenting and domestically very easy. It might have had something to do with the fact he has been unconsciously living domestic life with Eddie for years without even realizing it.

After he had his snack, Buck started to move down the hallway checking on Christopher one last time before walking into their bedroom.

Buck took off his clothes, leaving him in only boxers. This was because Eddie would often complain the blonde was giving off too much heat.

It took Buck a while to get used to not wearing clothes at home. He used to sleep in his boxers all the time but that was before he lived with Christopher and the constant fear of the boy walking unannounced.

He was about to get into bed when he noticed Eddie cuddling his godforsaken body pillow. Carefully taking it out of the older man’s grip, Buck whispered to himself. “I don't know why he has this thing when he has me. I could have sworn he got rid of it."

“I'm never getting rid of it.” Came Eddie’s voice, sleep heavy within it. “Now come here.”

Buck raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “You're very bossy, you know that?”

“And who's fault is that?” Eddie questioned. "You woke me up when you took my body pillow.”

He sighed, “I just wanna know why you have it. How am I supposed to crawl into bed and cuddle with you if you're holding on to that thing.”

“Ever since we started dating I found as time went on I could not sleep without you.” Eddie told him, sitting up with his back against the headboard. “I use it when you are not here and it makes me feel like you are.”

Buck was slightly confused. “But it's just a pillow.”

“Not after I sprayed it with your hairspray and cologne so it smells like you.” Eddie smirked.

Buck lifted up the bedding and crawled in. “How about you take the real thing now?”

“Gladly.” Eddie said, getting into position. Soon his head was on Buck’s chest with his arms loosely draped over his waist.

“We could always ask to get every 24 hour the same,” The younger man suggested as a compromise.

"You know that's not possible. Plus do we really want Christopher to be without us both for so long? Sure things are kind of getting back to a somewhat normal state but I'm not scared that I'm entirely comparable with him going to sleepover at Carla’s like before just yet.” 

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable and get enough sleep without feeling like I’m a third wheel.” Buck pouted.

"Baby.” Eddie cooed, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of this conversation. “You are not a third wheel in this relationship, especially not to a pillow of all things. Besides it didn't even start to help until after I made it smell like you.”

"I can give you my shirts after I wear them so you could sleep in them or use them as a pillowcase if you think that will help.”

“Evan, do me a favor? Shut up and go to bed.” He playfully rolled his eyes. At this rate Buck wasn't gonna stop unless he was told to. “Christopher has to get up early for some virtual field trip and we need to make sure we get enough sleep in case he needs our help.”

“Fine. But only because you're really grumpy in the morning if you don't get enough sleep.” Buck laughed.

Eddie kissed his cheek before resting his head back on his boyfriend's chest. "I really hate you sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
